Spyro (Skylanders)
|-|Base= |-|Elite= |-|Dark Spyro= |-|Legend= Summary Spyro hails from a rare line of magical purple dragons that come from a faraway land few have ever traveled. It's been said that the Scrolls of the Ancients mention Spyro prominently -- the old Portal Masters having chronicled his many exciting adventures and heroic deeds. Finally, it was Master Eon himself who reached out and invited him to join the Skylanders. Now calling Skylands his home, Spyro remains one of its most valued protectors, with evil facing a new enemy -- and the Skylanders gaining a valued ally. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A Name: Spyro Origin: Skylanders Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely in his teens like his other counterparts) Classification: Purple Dragon, Magic Element Skylander, Member of Eon's Elite Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Breath Attack, Fire Manipulation (Fire will envelop his horns), Magic, Summoning, Can transform into his Legendary Form and Dark Form to receive a boost in power, Darkness Manipulation (As Dark Spyro), Explosion Manipulation (One of his flame balls will explode on contact), Status Effect Inducement via Stun Charge, Resistance to Mind Control (Dragons are completely immune to the mind controlling powers of Brain) Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Defeated Malefor alongside Cynder, countered and reversed the power of The Destroyer, which was destroying the planet and creating a new one. Was able to pull the shattered pieces of the planet back together) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, likely Relativistic+ (Shouldn't be much slower than Lightning Rod) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class Durability: Dwarf Star level Stamina: Very high Range: Several dozen meters. Planetary with Fury Wave. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted (Has a photographic memory, and as a result, has encyclopedic knowledge of all the islands and creatures in Skylands he has encountered, more so than any other Skylander, this includes Drobot, who has been said to closely examine all of his surroundings. Spyro is also an extremely quick learner, able to master new abilities in a matter of hours.) Weaknesses: Somewhat cocky and impulsive, Can become greatly disheartened when he isn't able to master new powers quickly. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dragon's Fire: Breathes balls of flame from his mouth, incinerating enemies. *'Long Range Raze:' Enhancing his lung capacity, this ability lets Spyro shoot flameballs that travel much farther than before. *'Triple Flameballs:' Shoots three Flameballs instead of one. *'Fire Shield:' Generates fire shields around him when he uses his Flameball attack. *'Exploding Fireblast:' His central Flameball ignites into an explosive force that not only does more damage but hits multiple enemies. *'Fiery Frenzy:' Spyro charges and shoots a giant fireball with two fireballs beside it. *'The Daybringer Flame:' Builds up this attack, which generates a flame so big and bright it is said to bring daylight to the sky. Charge: Runs head down knocking over enemies with his horns. *'Sprint Charge:' Is able to charge for a longer distance. *'Stun Charge:' Enemies hit by his charge become temporarily stunned. *'Comet Dash:' A magic aura surrounds his horns imbuing them with extra power and damage that burns enemies in its path. *'Ibex's Wrath Charge:' Builds up speed and such a destructive force that it causes the very air around him to ignite into the magical form of fiery ibex horns. *'Head Start!:' Summon a magic worm ally at the end of your charge and send it after your enemies. Horn Blast: Spyro releases a blast of magical energy from his horns. *'Horn Havoc:' Spyro hits an enemy with a Horn Blast to charge his horns with energy. While his horns are charged, Spyro will deal extra damage when he shoots Dragon's Fire. Spyro's Flight: Spyro takes to the skies. Well, off the ground at least! Can fly over water and move at great speed. *'Spyro's Earth Pound:' Performs a devastating dive-bomb head smash while flying, damaging enemies all around him. *'Fireslam!:' While flying, Spyro shoots fireballs and performs a flaming slam. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Flight Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Fire Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Summoners Category:Transformation Users Category:Dragons Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Activision Category:Tier 5 Category:Wing Users